


Голод

by marlbrough (yviis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Gen, Other, Pre-Slash, Youkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yviis/pseuds/marlbrough
Summary: Самого сильного лиса свалила неизвестная хворь, и Кита вместе с близнецами отправляются за лекарством в ближайшую деревню.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Голод

Седовласый демон-лис вёл близнецов вдоль дороги, освещая путь бумажным фонариком. Его поступь была такой неспешной, что близнецы с лёгкостью за ним поспевали, и твёрдой, дабы мелкие ёкаи не смели к подступиться к их свету. Фонарик мерцал оранжевой тенью, и оттого хвост седовласого лиса казался розоватым, чернея лишь на кончике. Лиса звали Кита, но близнецы его побаивались и всегда добавляли уважительное «сан» в конце.   
— Мягкий, — прошептал Осаму. Ему удалось ухватиться за хвост седовласого Киты так, что тот даже не заметил этого, или, возможно, просто не счёл должным обратить на такую мелочь внимание.   
Ацуму потрогал вслед за братом: гладкая и послушная шерсть блестела на руке, сыпалась сквозь пальцы волнами. Удивительно знать, что она принадлежала такому, как Кита. Всякий раз, когда он молвил, его слова жалили в самые уязвимые места, взгляд резал как лезвие, а повадки были по-звериному ловкие, из-за чего ни одна проделка близнецов не могла от него укрыться. Он воспитывал их так, как когда-то его воспитывали предки, в память о которых остались лишь погребальные урны, — строго и тщательно. Однако он был добр, достаточно добр, чтобы взять двух диких и некрепко стоящих на ногах сирот к себе в храм, согреть их под крылом, ничего не прося взамен, и позволить им называть крышу над головой своим домом.   
Камешки шуршали под сандалиями, поэтому Ацуму распинывал их в разные стороны, стараясь не целиться вперёд. Кита медленно шагал перед ними, его гэта зыбко стукались о поверхность. Как он в такой обуви держится так ровно и статно? Он был невысокого росту, по сравнению с остальными лисами, но Ацуму и Осаму едва доставали до основания его хвоста. Что уж там, они не имели даже демонических хвостов, а на их губах едва обсохло молоко. Но даже будучи бесхвостым, Ацуму смотрел на Киту во все глаза и думал, что однажды сможет превзойти и его. Были, разумеется, и другие лисы, и не только они, но и тэнгу, короли ночи, и тануки, жадные до выпивки и золота, и бакэнэко, которые знали лазейки в мир людей — и многие другие демоны, которые не склонят перед ним голову, пока не признают его силу. А до этого Ацуму ещё нужно жить и жить, отращивать хвосты и преисполняться мудростью, словно кувшин — водой.   
Ему было у кого учиться. Ките не было и двух веков, но почти каждый, кто попадался им на пути, почтительно склонял перед ним голову. Некоторые из случайных встречных останавливались, заводили длинную беседу и всё выспрашивали, как далека их дорога. А потом замечали близнецов, которые прятались за спиной Киты и выглядывали из-за широкого рукава хаори.  
— Мы хотим навестить аптекаря, — отвечал Кита, фонарь с засохшими чернилами, которые складывались в кандзи «Север», слабо покачивался на ветру. — Я не мог оставить их одних, больно они шебутные. Поэтому пришлось взять их с собой. Ну же, Ацуму, Осаму, поздоровайтесь.   
Ацуму крепко вцепился в рукав и повертел головой. Осаму неуклюже потоптался и покачнулся в сумбурном поклоне, но так и остался стоять позади Киты.   
— Совсем юные, — фыркнул собеседник. — Если бы не уши и клыки, я бы подумал, что ты приютил человеческих детёнышей, Шинске.   
— Они быстро растут. Моргнуть не успеешь, как перерастут тебя. Они и меня уже догоняют.   
— Таким несмышлёнышам до тебя ещё далеко.   
Ацуму напрягся, выглянул из-за рукава и поглядел ввысь — в сумрачной тиши незнакомец будто нависал над ними, как раскидистое дерево гинкго, и норовил раздавить, если ему того захочется. Его хвост болтался за спиной, точнее, все два, белые треугольные уши то и дело дёргались, когда по ним мазал ветер, будто стихия приносила ему издали благие и не очень вести. Оомими — кажется, так он представился.   
Распрощавшись с Оомими, они втроём ушли дальше, а тот поспешил к перепутью и скрылся в чаще леса. Вдалеке мелькнули огоньки, и Кита чуть ускорился. По мере приближения к деревеньке, огоньки вытягивались в целые гирлянды, а перед самым входом их уже невозможно было сосчитать. Кита потушил фонарик — окружающего света с лихвой хватало на то, чтобы целая улица раскинулась ясно, как на ладони: галдящая и шумная в такой необычный час, жёлтая и яркая, как початок кукурузы.   
Лавка аптекаря располагалась в самом конце улицы. Широкая дорога уходила вниз, но была всё так же полна новых, неизведанных звуков. Близнецы глядели по сторонам, их рты раскрылись в восхищённом ахе, но разбредаться они не спешили — это была не их территория, не храм Киты, построенный на вершине водопада, а потому они не были уверены, что смогут найти путь обратно самостоятельно.  
Кита остановился у дверей, и близнецы замерли тоже. Старший порылся в рукаве, вытащил оттуда свёрток, перехваченный белой ленточкой, и только после этого постучался.   
Невидимое окошко раздвинулось, и в двери появилось небольшое отверстие, в котором показался кусочек лица — внимательный глаз, кудрявая прядка волос и две родинки на лбу. Человек за дверью оглядел их недобрым взглядом, но сразу же посветлел, когда узнал Киту.   
— А, это ты, Шинске, — выдохнул он с облегчением.   
— Здравствуй. Я по делу.   
— Ну, разумеется, — закатил он глаза, вернее, только один.   
— Я не с пустыми руками пришёл, — улыбнулся Кита. — Принёс немного мизу мандзю, как ты любишь.  
Глаз пропал в темноте, и за дверью послышалось шебуршание. Щёлкнула щеколда, и перед путниками образовался прямоугольный проём, в котором стоял человек в традиционном кимоно. Он был выше Киты на целую голову и едва не стукался лбом о дверной косяк. Позади него устрашающе сгущалась темнота, но даже она не могла соревноваться с его глазами. Они почти не моргали, не блестели на свету — чёрные, как крылья тэнгу, рассекающие ночь, непроницаемые настолько, что не было видно зрачков.  
Ацуму смотрел, затаив дыхание, и совсем не замечал, что делает это уже довольно долго — шея уже давно затекла.   
— А это кто? — нахмурился хозяин лавки.   
Кита оглянулся и подобрал полы, давая ему взглянуть на испугавшихся близнецов.   
— Они со мной. Слева Ацуму, а справа — Осаму.  
— Редкое зрелище, демоны-лисы, похожие друг на друга как капли воды... Но довольно стоять на пороге. Только внимание привлекаете.   
Хозяин попятился, и Кита склонил голову в благодарности, называя его по имени, которое Ацуму запоминает на всю свою долгую лисью жизнь.   
Сакуса.   
«Сакуса», — повторил он про себя. Покрутил на языке, распробовал и оскалился.   
— Что это с тобой? — удивился Осаму. — Выглядишь даже хуже, чем когда Акаги принёс с охоты жирную куропатку.   
Ацуму не ответил, отмахнулся, всё равно брат его не поймёт, а если и поймёт, то сделает это молча и никакие объяснения Ацуму для этого не понадобятся.   
Сакуса усадил их за низенький столик, на котором не было и пылинки, а сам ушёл в соседнюю комнату подогревать воду и ставить чайник. Кита сел на подушку по центру, близнецы разошлись по бокам от него, но Осаму нет-нет да боязливо держался за хаори. Ацуму, наоборот, было любопытно: он впервые находился так далеко от дома, а лавка аптекаря казалась ему чем-то совершенно диковинным. Ещё никогда он не видел столько несуразных вещей, собранных в одном месте, потому с жадностью осматривался — пожирал глазами многочисленные полки с настойками, названия которых было не разобрать, потому что подписаны они от руки; буравил пронзительным взглядом целебные травы, подвешенные на верёвочках, прислушивался к звукам, исходившим из кухни. Он запоминал каждый сантиметр комнаты, словно прикидывал, что бы заглотить первым. Он ощутил голод, который доселе никогда не испытывал, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он мог бы сожрать здесь всё до последней косточки и не подавиться.  
Сакуса показался в дверях с подносом, пригнулся, чтобы войти в низенький проём и поставить дымящийся чай на столик. Помимо него Сакуса положил на тарелки солёные крекеры и конфеты и придвинул их ближе к посетителям.  
— Спасибо, — учтиво кивнул Кита. — Ты очень гостеприимен.   
— Вы, верно, устали? — спросил Сакуса. — Отдохните с дороги. Заодно расскажешь, как дела у старого каппы, который живёт в твоём пруду.   
Кита, в свою очередь, предложил ему гостинец, и Сакуса развернул свёрток из зелёных листьев, чтобы обнаружить укромно спрятанную коробочку с мизу мандзю. Он любовно переставил угощение на стол перед собой.  
— Я бы и рад задержаться, но, боюсь, это невозможно, — сообщил Кита спокойным голосом. — Аран слёг с тяжёлой хворью. Уже второй день его трясёт и лихорадит. Спать не может.  
— Что случилось?  
— Говорит, потерял один из четырёх хвостов на охоте.   
— Как именно это произошло?  
— Он не признаётся, — смиренно опустил глаза Кита. — К сожалению, меня не было вместе с ними в тот день. Остальные тоже молчат, видно, так им наказали.   
— Полагаю, у меня найдётся кое-какое лекарство против хвори, — вздохнул Сакуса. — Я дам его тебе, но если Арану станет хуже, немедленно посылай письмо.   
— Так и сделаю. Благодарю.   
— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Сакуса и достал откуда-то ступу и пестик — Ацуму в тот момент моргнул, поэтому ему показалось, что посуда как по волшебству появилась из рукава. — Вам придётся немного подождать.  
Сакуса высыпал необходимые травы в ступу, дно которой потемнело от времени, стёр их порошок ритмичными движениями, словно играл на музыкальном инструменте. Ацуму и Осаму не дышали. Откуда-то в изящной руке материализовался кувшин с водой, и Сакуса перемешал полученную настойку маленьким венчиком, наподобие тясэна, вылил её в небольшую непрозрачную склянку. Отверстие он наглухо закрыл тканью, перевязав его тонкой верёвкой, а склянку убрал в красно-чёрную шкатулку.  
— Держи лекарство в сухости и не позволяй ему увидеть солнце. Завари его, как чай, обожди три часа и, если будет слишком горько, добавь немного тростникового сока. Одной капли будет достаточно.   
Кита слушал и кивал, а потом засобирался. Ацуму чуть приподнял подбородок, взглянул на него с болезненной жалостью.   
— Мы уже уходим?   
— Нам нужно торопиться домой, — сказал Кита. Уголки его губ дрогнули, когда он увидел выражение лица Ацуму, не сдержался, позволив себе чуть встрепать его волосы на макушке. — Арану будет очень одиноко, если мы не успеем до восхода.  
— Вы можете хотя бы допить чай, — деликатно намекнул Сакуса. — Хочется верить, что я не зря его делал для моих дорогих гостей.   
С другой стороны за Киту схватился Осаму, и его глаза были большими и блестящими.   
— Можно я возьму сладости? — взмолился он. — Или хотя бы попробую. Только кусочек.   
До этого он не решался и руку над столом поднять, но, видимо, осознав, что его шанс перекусить сейчас отберут, перешёл в наступление.  
Кита тихо выдохнул и на этот раз пригладил по загривку обоих близнецов.  
— Хорошо. Допивайте чай и возьмите всё, что хотели. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь? — он обратился к Сакусе.  
— Нисколько.   
Сакуса был красивым и пугающим, но от него не хотелось уходить. Пока они разговаривали с Китой о том, как идут дела в храме, Ацуму немного осмелел и начал наворачивать по комнате круги: подойдёт с этого угла, подсмотрит с другого, подтянется на носочках до четвёртой полки, если учует что-то интересное, и двинется дальше вдоль стены. К Сакусе он подходил всё ближе и ближе. Тот, кажется, этого совсем замечал — слишком уж погружён был в беседу. На охоту их с братом никогда не брали, но Ацуму готов был поклясться, что именно так себя чувствовали его названые братья, когда подкрадывались к ничего не подозревающим лесным зверям.   
Ацуму шмыгнул носом и сделал вид, что неторопливо прогуливается к вазе с засохшими цветами в углу. Только поравнявшись с Сакусой, он замер и поводил носом по воздуху.   
От Сакусы пахло несравненно приятно — как от коробки с пряностями. Ко всему этому примешивался другой запах, его собственный, который был у всех: у Осаму и Киты они тоже были свои, и их нельзя было спутать. Ацуму принюхивался, запоминал, любовался журавлями, танцующими на чужой спине среди кувшинок. Сакуса, верно, не простой аптекарь и, возможно, даже не человек — людей здесь не жаловали. Ацуму рассматривал, как завивались его кудри и укорачивались на шее. Хотелось потрогать эти угольно-чёрные колечки и пропустить их между пальцами. Какие они будут на ощупь? Быть может, даже мягче, чем шерсть на хвосте Киты?   
Он понял, что рука его дёрнулась вперёд вослед мыслям, когда Сакуса вдруг повернулся к нему вполоборота, а его профиль очертился огоньком свечи.   
— Что ты делаешь?  
По спине прошёлся холодок, будто Ацуму поймали на каком-то преступлении. Голос Сакусы не был угрожающим, но он явно предупреждал Ацуму не делать резких движений.  
— Ацуму, — выглянул Кита из-за чужого плеча и мягко похлопал по подушке возле себя. — Вернись сюда.   
Ацуму послушался, его ноги громко затопали по татами, и он чувствовал, как Сакуса смотрел в его спину: такой взрослый и красивый, на него, маленького и ещё ничего не смыслящего в этом мире.   
Впрочем, в одном Ацуму был уверен: Сакуса его интересовал. Интересовал так сильно, что имя этому чувству дать было невозможно. Оно не было спокойным и привычным, какое он испытывал к Осаму, Ките, их небольшой, но уютной стае на горе. Непохожее ни на одно из тех, которые Ацуму держал в памяти, оно скреблось под сердцем и жаждало свободы.   
Напоследок Сакуса дал им новый фонарь и пожелал счастливого пути. Кита и Осаму уже двинулись вдоль дороги, но Ацуму задержался в дверях, закинул голову вверх и сжал кулаки. Сакуса недоумённо глядел на него в ответ своими глубокими задумчивыми глазами. Они не обмолвились и словом — Ацуму ещё не знал их достаточно много, а Сакусе он просто был не интересен. Пока ещё.   
Ацуму не отворачивался, словно знал, что если отвернётся сейчас, то проиграет. А это будет иметь последствия, если не сегодня и не завтра, то хотя бы в далёком будущем.   
Сакуса дёрнул уголками губ, первым решившись прервать этот немой зрительный контакт, — кивнул учтиво и захлопнул деревянные двери.   
— Ацуму, — позвал его Кита, они с братом уже были от него в шагах десяти. — Мы уйдём без тебя.   
— Иду!  
Ацуму побежал со всех ног, и луна, похожая на арбузную дольку, провожала его опечаленным ликом.

**Author's Note:**

> [твиттер](https://twitter.com/marlbroughlight?s=09)
> 
> я очень хотела написать про Ацуму, который с детства любит Сакусу, и вообще про сакуацу в сеттинге древней Японии, окружённых дымкой мистики и таинственности. надеюсь, у меня получилось хоть немного.  
> кто такой сакуса на самом деле? станет ли ацуму королем всех зверей подобно симбе? продолжение в следующей серии!


End file.
